vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Sauroi
Sauroi are a race from Greyhawke. Two of these creatures have been encountered. Artimus Son of Kirt and Orane of Astral Flame. Most of the following is reported by Greyhawen sages and is presented from their point of view. General Information The First Sauroi is known to be Kirt a green called the "Hellreaver". Toshira Nagara took note of this being, and the powerful physical presence he projected. He decided that a race of creatures like this would be worthy to serve him and his needs. Toshira's offer to breed him more of "His" kind was rejected by Kirt. Toshira proceeded without him. Within the century he had the creatures he wanted. The Sauroi have inherited many traits from both sides of their original lines. From Humans they get the ambition and drive to succeed, their love of family and friends, and a general zest for the new and different. From the Dragons they get strength, power, greed, and a long memory. It has been said that a Sauroi will hold a grudge into the afterlife, although there is no proof of this. They do possess the Dragon drive to possess, fortunately not to the same degree as their larger kin. They will work for wealth, and have been known to spend it. As a result of these combined traits they do not take orders from non-Sauroi well. Sauroi fight with weapons sized to their height. They also can attack with the breath weapon typical for their color of dragon. When pressed they can bite. However, this is not a typical attack and will only be used when hand to hand. They can wing buffet small creatures causing then to lose balance. When Sauroi are fighting any creature using edged weapons the Sauroi will be reluctant to put the fragile wing membranes in any danger. They prefer to fight with their wings fully folded unless airborne. They do not have tails, and have no real claws. Sauroi have the same visual ability as the birds of prey. They will likely see anyone coming before they are spotted themselves. That and their fine sense of smell makes it almost impossible to surprise them in open country. Sauroi will eat anything or anyone (other than Orcs) that they kill. They regard this as a matter of respect for the defeated foe. Sauroi include members of their own kind in this custom. A despised foe will be left to rot. Sauroi do not produce retiring personalities. They are forceful, willful, and at times demanding. They bask in the limelight and the only time they will tolerate the background is if they perceive an advantage in that position. Only a fool will let ego get in the way of progress, and foolish Sauroi do not live long at home. A Sauroi will not let their desire to lead get in the way of party progress. They will willingly follow a leader they have recognized as better than themselves. This will take some doing as Sauroi ego takes a backseat to none. They do control their dragon-like greed fairly well. While they will not cheat a party member, they also will not take a bent copper less than what they are due. Sauroi are most dangerous when angry. Most of them have a temper, and most will not stop short of eating the cause of their ire. Sauroi do not indulge in the moderate emotions. They will either regard someone as a great friend, or despise the ground on which they walk. This tends to cause them trouble. Sauroi do not practice any form of modesty. Clothing if any is worn is purely for decorative purposes since weather except in the most extreme does not seem to affect them. They don't usually mind being wet, and only the white and silver are adversely affected by extreme heat. Conversely, the rest are affected only by extreme cold. However, one must not discount the affect of 20 yards of fine Markian silk brocade worn as a coat upon one's guests. (Bureau Note: Artimus has no nipples and looks like "Ken". Orane does have nipples, something the Bureau is informed is highly unusual, and is defiantly female. Both allowed doctors to look them over. Artimus is a fully functional male with everything tucked away. Not all females are as obvious as Orane. Gender can be difficult to judge. When in doubt politely '''ask'.) Sauroi prefer a 5 foot conversational distance. Sauroi Life Children are born live after a gestation of 14 months. Newborns are lucid. They eat adult food, and are almost able to survive on their own. Color follows the same sex parent when the parents are of different colors. Children are well guarded. Children are treasures in Sauroi society. Sauroi live for 200 to 300 years, and are not very fertile. There will seldom be more than one child of sub-adult stature in a house. Sauroi mature in 35 years. Mentation advances at the rate of humans. Sexual maturity occurs somewhere between ages 30 and 33. By this time the young Sauroi will have all the education they are going to get, and doubtless have picked and learned their future profession as well. Their parents will toss them a big party, and show them the door. At this point they are expected to make their own way in the world. Few will argue that a Sauroi is well equipped to do so. While it is possible for a Sauroi to live a subsidence existence, and very easily, they find that extremely unsatisfying. This desire for the bare luxuries of life drives many a Sauroi to adventure, regardless of gender. Marriage is a dance of intricate delicacy. Neither potential partner wishes to enter a relationship at a disadvantage in either stature nor wealth. While a female seeks a powerful and rich mate, she doesn't want to be the junior member of the partnership. Likewise, the male wants his mate to bring considerable wealth into the marriage, but not more than he can also provide. He does not wish to be in the shadow of her glory. A couple that is vastly unequal but madly in love will often involve themselves in a bout of unequal gift giving so that each of them enters the marriage with equal property. Sauroi have no sense of debt where a gift is involved. If a return gift is given, value has little to do with it. Gratitude is not a Sauroi emotion when wealth is discussed. Families consist of one male and female, their children and any older relations dependent on the younger adults for support. The Sauroi tendency to jockey for advantage in a political situation, and marriage is a political situation, precludes peaceful households with more than two mates. Established Sauroi live by farming herding and hunting. Due to the large area they occupy and their small numbers most Sauroi have considerable estates. They will have servants and slaves of other races. A Sauroi will not lower themselves to domestic service, and will die before becoming a slave. A few prefer city living and run trades within one of several towns. Age seems alien to the Sauroi. Even an old member of the race is strong and capable. Old or disabled Sauroi are rare. However, Sauroi respect the wisdom of age and care for their infirm. Few Sauroi die from natural causes. Violence is their usual end, even in old age. Feeling the fingers of death closing around them, an elder Sauroi will seek the one last fight. They prefer something glorious, and Victory with death is preferred to just getting killed. They pick their challenge accordingly. The dead are feasted, preferably with the bodies of the slain. No Sauroi is truly believed dead as long as they have children, and their name is feasted in glory. Sauroi Politics Sauroi do nothing in small measure. Politics is no exception. The only Sauroi nation state is run by a god, and is an absolute Theocracy. It is doubtful any other political system would be accepted for long. Each and every Sauroi considers their opinion to be as good, if not better than the next guy, and will fight to prove it. Only an overwhelming power could possibly rule them. The only known exception to the me first attitude is military service. Sauroi bound by oaths to serve and obey will do so, as long as the orders come from a competent commander. Should a commander, Sauroi or otherwise, prove stupid or vacillating the Sauroi will walk. They never rebel against a sworn oath, but they will leave service. A Sauroi will not swear an oath that precludes this option. Sauroi Religion Most Sauroi follow the tenets of the god Kirt Hellreaver. This is the god that gave them nationhood and taught them the ways of civilized people. He is revered as the first Sauroi, and the spiritual father of the race. Those few that do not hold to Kirt and his tenets have either rejected them for personal reasons and hate the god, or found personal gods they revere more than Kirt. Sauroi Races Sauroi appear as a cross between man and dragon. Their height varies with the color of the Sauroi. From 11 to 14 foot on average. They have dragon like heads, but no horns. They are bipedal and have both wings and arms. Their skin is covered with fine scales in the manner of a snake. Their heads are covered in thick hair that can be rooted as far down as the middle of the back. The hair can be any color common to humans. Eyes are usually dragon colors of green, amber, or red. Blue or brown eyed Sauroi are possible, but rare. There are ten colors of Sauroi. Black, Blue, Brass, Bronze, Copper, Green, Gold, Red, Silver, & White. Apart from varying immunities and breath weapons they follow the same racial characteristic. Individual appearance will differ, but does not follow any color. Enough mixing has occurred along with the human blood that dragon "head shapes" typical for the colors are not present. Bureau File Two Sauroi have been encountered. Neither has proved overly violent. However the sages of Greyhawke disagree with a non-violent assessment. Formal relations have not been opened between the Sauroi Lands and the United States. They are friendly with the Eyrian Empire and considered informal participants on the Lost Persons Treaty. Artimus indicated that the treaty will be observed. Should you encounter Sauroi make every effort to deescalate any encounter. Avoid situations where they might eat someone. If the Sauroi is hostile, shoot early and shoot often. They are big and tough, their hide can turn bullets. They have magical abilities and pack for very large and angry bears. If at all possible, deescalate and engage the Sauroi in rational discourse and explanation. If this is not possible: protect civilians. Your heaviest stun setting early and often, resort to lethal force only if lives are in immediate danger. '''Special Note:' The only two Sauroi encountered have declined to be shot to test phaser effectiveness. Do not assume your phaser will work at once. Anecdotal evidence indicates they are the equivalent of heavily armored, and are tough to put down. This could be bravado it could be the truth, assume the truth until otherwise proven. Category:Groups Category:Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Races Category:Outsiders Category:Supernatural